Humidity/Moisture can be a big problem for a number of products, including dry food products, spices, dry pet foods, pharmaceutical medications, nails, tools, silverware, hearing aids and many others items. Excess humidity/moisture can cause food to spoil, medicine to weaken, nails and tools to rust/corrode and silverware to tarnish, while causing damage to many other products. There have been a number of attempts to provide devices to deal with this problem. For instance, desiccant packets or small capsules are placed in containers holding pharmaceutical pills or medication. The desiccant packets or capsules are not rechargeable. The desiccant is in a paper pouch and it is possible for the pouch or capsule to be swallowed or to break and desiccant to spill out into the container. Desiccant top/caps for containers have been proposed but they often do not keep the contents dry because the top/cap does not create a hermetically tight seal. Another problem with the previous devices to remove humidity/moisture is the desiccant is active while the device is in storage and by the time it gets to the user, it cannot remove any additional moisture. One attempt to solve this includes a complex bimetallic valve that only opens when a top/cap is placed on a container.
Thus, there exists a need for an easy to use product that can regulate the humidity/moisture of storage spaces, is rechargeable, hermetically sealed, does not break open, and is active when received by the customer.